


Something Special

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Margaery surprises Sansa on her name day.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up through the end of season three, then deviates. Written for the prompt _Mirror_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Sansa woke up on the morning of her name day. Normally, the redhead looked forward to this day. Her parents always surprised her with presents and the cooks at Winterfell would bake a cake.

But this year, Sansa was in King’s Landing for her name day. There would be no cake. And there would certainly be no presents from her parents. Today would be just another day where she was forced to be polite to the Lannisters even though she wanted to see every last one of them dead.

As Sansa was dressing for the day, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw Margaery standing there. Immediately she felt her mood lighten. “How can I help you, Your Grace?” she said with a smile on her face. Margaery was the only person in King’s Landing Sansa was ever happy to see.

Stepping into Sansa’s room, Margaery closed the door. “I know its your name day today” she said. “So I brought you a present.” She moved to give Sansa a package she was holding in one hand.

Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t expected the queen, of all people, to remember her name day. She opened the package and saw it was a mirror. The backside was blue with a dire wolf on it. “Its beautiful” she said with a gasp. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“I thought a girl as special as you deserved something special” Margaery said, giving Sansa a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
